Lost Memory
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: Naruto found a girl in the woods while hunting. What happens when they find her memory and what is all this about? Well its obvious to say nothings going to be the same again. RandR. NaruHina. SasuSaku. NejiTen. InoShika. Suck at summaries!


**A/N: I know, a new story but I sort of lost the data I was working on with the others so my dad brought in another drive so i have to start from scratch so why not create another? Oh well please REVIEW!!!!!**

Summary: Naruto found a girl in the woods while hunting. What happens when they find her memory and what is all this about-? Well its obvious to say nothings going to be the same again. RandR. NaruHina. SasuSaku. NejiTen. InoShika. Suck at summaries!!!

Lost Memory

Chapter 1- Knight in Shining Armor

It was a brisk, fall morning in the Konoha Forest. Uzumaki Naruto rode his snow white horse deeper into the forest. A whisp of wind blew on his face.

Naruto was a sixteen year old boy with spiky blonde hair and cerullian eyes. He always smiled. In fact, everyone in the nearby village thought that the day he frowned was the day pigs could fly. He was just a little dense at times... Who am I kidding? He could be REALLY dense at times, but he was the sweetest boy ever.

_I wish I was at home with Sakura-chan. The teme gets to go to the village to sell stuff and I get stuck here. OH WELL!_ Naruto thought. _I'll see them LATER! _As he dismounted, he saw a deer. _Don't make a sound, don't move_, he reminded himself, slowly raising his bow and arrow.

There was a loud noise, like a cave in. The deer quickly turned to see Naruto. He was so frightened he ran ten times as fast as a regular buck would. _Oh great. Whatever made that noise made me loose our dinner_, he thought. _Hey wait, maybe I can eat that thing that made __that noise. It sounded close._ He fought his way through the trees to wherever the noise came from. Just then he broke his way into a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing he saw a purple lump. As he got closer he realized it was a maiden of his own age. She had long blue/black hair that flowed like the waves of the sea to her waist. Her face was pale and she had a very serious look on her face. She was wearing a white blouse that flared at the elbow and a purple vest that laced in the front. Her skirt was purple, too, with a trimming of silk lace. He bent down to see if she was still alive and when he put his ear to her chest he felt a lump and realized she was wearing a half hidden silver chain around her neck. Naruto pulled the chain and saw at the end of it was a blue orb with sterling silver clouds around it. The strange thing about the orb was that it glowed a bright blue.

Naruto picked the girl up and put her on his horse. Then he rode off into the mist towards his farm.

* * *

"Do you know who she is, Naruto?" a woman's voice asked. 

"No idea ,"a boys voice broke through. Then there was a slam as if someone was mad or frustrated slamming a door. Then there came three more slams, but not as hard.

Slowly the maiden opened her eyes, sat up, and stared at the plain cottage. It contained a small fireplace, a table, a few chairs, a cabinet full of plates, a wardrobe, and four beds, one of which she was laying in.

A woman ran in with some steaming water and a rag. She was a skinny woman wearing a frayed and patched up old dress. Her face was dirty, but she still wore a bright smile. She had the most beautiful black hair and brown eyes in the world.

"Oh gracious child! You gave us quite a scare! Thank goodness your alright. You frightened Naruto most of all," she said. "Do you know what your name is, child?"

"N-no," the girl said. "W-why am I h-here? Where w-was I? What h-h-happened to me?" The girl was so confused. She got so overworked that she started to see the room spinning. Where was she? Who was she? Thousands of questions filled her mind.

"We don't know, sweetie. The only thing we do know is that you were found under a sakura tree," the beautiful woman answered gloomily. "Oh goodness, where are my manners? My name is Uchiha Mikoto. I hope you feel better." The truth was that the maiden couldn't feel better not knowing who she was or where she was.

"How about you call me Hinata? That is all that I can think of right now and I heard someone say that name suited me once." The girl asked. "Who brought me here anyway?"

"That would be my son, Naruto. He came home upset because he found you and he was worried. Sasuke was mad he didn't catch anything accept you. Of course I am used to him being upset," Mikoto said. "Poor lad." Hinata bet that there was nothing "poor" about him. She was starting not to like this Sasuke.

After Mikoto left the cottage, Hinata got up, wrapped the quilt around her, and looked out the window. The cottage and the farm was at the edge of the Konoha Forest. The leaves were falling and turning red and orange. Sasuke was busy chopping wood for the winter and stacking it in the barn so it can stay dry. A girl with pink hair was carrying the wood to the side of the house and saw Hinata looking out of the window and waved at her. Naruto was taking care of some crops and was plowing some of the land. Mikoto was watching her clothes in the magical river running by the farm. It wasn't much but it was enough to be satisfied with.

She was too tired to stand up any longer. She nestled under the splendidly warm quilt after dosing the drapes. She would worry about that tomorrow.

* * *

Once she woke up the next day, Hinata found her clothes at the foot of her bed. Her shoes were laying, polished, on the floor.

After she got dressed, she went outside. The land looked so magical and peaceful. A breeze blew her hair around. Everything was so wonderful. Then she saw Sasuke.

"N-naruto-kun, N-naruto-k-kun, wait!" she yelled. "I w-wanted to t-thank you for saving m-me. You were r-r-really nice." Hinata was hoping he would respond or say thank you, but he just smiled. So since he wasnt talking her she wouldnt talk to him. She went to find Mikoto.

"Mikoto, could I go for a walk?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Mikoto said.

* * *

As Hinata entered the Konoha Forest, she looked at all of the wildlife and plants. It was so beautiful that it was heart lifting. The cool wind swept against her warm, rosy cheeks. The flowers were overflowing with beautiful, bright colors.

As she walked away from the light, everything seemed to get inconceivably wonderful. The birds were singing and the bunnies were hopping. _It is a wonderful day to live_, Hinata thought. The forest looked like it was sparkling and shimmering like diamonds.

Back at the farm, Sasuke had just got back from hunting and was carrying a large buck over his shoulders. Somehow he knew something wasn't there. One person came to mind, Hinata. He looked in the cottage, nothing. He looked in the barn, nothing. _Where could she __be?_ He asked himself. _Could Mom know where she is? _As he went to find Mikoto, he saw footsteps leading into the Konoha Forest. He had a hunch but he hoped it was wrong. Slowly he followed the footsteps unsure what lied ahead.

* * *

Hinata had just reached the middle of the forest and walked into a clearing where a large stump sat in the middle. She was tired so she sat down on the stump and closed her eyes as she felt the sun beat down on her.

There was a rustle behind her and instantly her eyes opened and she shot up only to find a group of missing nins in front of her. Oh great... where was your prince in shining armor when you needed him?

**A/N: Do ya like? I hope you do...**

**Sakura: What would they like about it?**

**Punk: I dunno but hey I wrote this when I was little and just tweaked it to be SasuSaku...**

**Blossom: (sweatdrop)**

**Punk: Ok, just a few things to clue you in on. Sasuke and Naruto are brothers but Naruto is adopted. Sakura was just a homeless girl until Sasuke found her. And Sasuke likes Sakura already but Sakura doesnt know.**

**Punk: Just review porfavor?**


End file.
